The Year 1929
by Izzy
Summary: Albus Dumbledore's and Alastor's Moody. Also meet Arabella Figg, Harry's grandfather, an overexcited Weasley, and a very pretty girl called Emily.
1. Stepping Up

490-1990:1929Izzy here, with my fanfic, "Stepping Up", another part of my Very Long Series, which covers ten-year-old Dumbeldore's entrance into Hogwarts. Be prepared to meet a few other people as well. Rowling now owns a lot of people. Of, and if any words run together, please blame my Notepad, it's been acting up again. Stepping Up By Izzy 

"Ah. We're here." 

An auburn-haired woman climbed carefully out of the Ministry car. Two boys with the same colorhair emerged from the back. The first was 15 and rather big, with a toad on his shoulder. Thesecond, 10, was thin and rather tall, and wore oval spectacles. The three of them went to the back of the car, and opened the trunk. Two wooden chests sat there, one with a cage holding an owl ontop. 

"Help your brother with his chest, Aberforth," said the woman to the older boy, who obediently helped the younger boy with the chest with the owl on top. The three of them then placed the chests on carts and pushed them into the train station. 

They weren't far into the station when a voice sounded. "Mrs. Dumbledore?", and a woman with sandy-brown hair walked up. Though the two women were roughly the same age, the second woman looked much older then the first. 

Mrs. Dumbledore gave her a friendly smile. "Ah, Mrs. Moody. Long time no see. I don't think you've even met my younger son, Albus. Albus, this is Mrs. Moody. Her husband's an Auror." Albus knew this already, and nodded politely. 

"I don't believe you've met my son either," said Mrs. Moody. "Any of you. This is Alastor." 

"Ah. He's starting at Hogwarts, this year isn't he?" Mrs. Moody nodded. "Wonderful!" said Mrs. Dumbledore. "So is Albus!" 

Albus found it difficult to believe that Alastor Moody was his age. Like his mother, he looked a lot older. He smiled, and Alastor merely nodded. 

Aberforth noticed. "Could be a bit more friendly," he said crossly, as he headed for the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. He passed through and dissapeared. 

"You two next," said Mrs. Moody quite firmly. Without arguing Mrs. Dumbledore took Albus's trunk in one hand and his hand in the other, and started to move towards the barrier. Albus felt a rush of excitement; he had only been through this barrier once before, that had been Aberforth's first year, and the whole family had come to see him off. Pulling him to her, his mother leant casually on the barrier, and a second later they slid through and were next to Aberforth on the crowded platform. The train wasn't there yet. 

"And this is where I leave," said Mrs. Dumbledore. "Look after your brother, Aberforth, and do try to get some O.W.L.s, will you?" 

"I'll try," promised Aberforth. He was sincere, Albus knew, but he had the feeling Aberforth would run into trouble before long. His brother, simply put, wasn't that intelligent. 

Next thing he knew, his mother was hugging him very tightly. "I'm going to miss you." 

"I'll be back," he managed, but he knew well he would miss her too. She let go, and kissed him on the forehead. "Have a wonderful first term." A small _pop_, and she was gone. 

Alastor, already wearing his robes, joined them as his mother likewise Dissapparated. Pushing their chests ahead of them, they moved into the crowd, Aberforth hovering over Albus like a body guard. His fear was setting in, Albus inched closer to his brother. 

They were several feet into the crowd when a cold drawling voice addressed them. "Oh, look! Big Dumb's got his little brother!" 

All three of them turned to see four older boys laughing at them. Two of them were tall and fairly thin, or at least they looked thin next to the other two. "So," said the one who had spoken, one of the thinner boys with silvery-blond hair. "Going to introduce them, Dumbledore?" he asked Aberforth. 

"I'll introduce myself, thanks," said Alastor. "Name's Moody-Alastor Moody." 

The older boy's eyebrows wrinkled. "You're an impudent little boy, you are. You ought to show more respect to your betters." 

"Betters?" Alastor sniffed. "Older you may be. But betters..." His eyes were also wrinkled. Albus suspected he already knew who the older boy was, and whoever it was, Alastor obviously did not believe him to be his "better". 

"You definitly need to learn a lesson or two," said the older boy, his voice now soft and menacing. 

"Malfoy!" a sharp voice interrupted him. An older girl with flame-red hair and freckles had made her way over. She struck Albus as being very imposing. There was a flame-haired boy next to her, and two more behind her. "You aren't threatening first-years, are you?" 

"Well, if it isn't the Weasels," replied Malfoy. "Weasels don't frighten me." 

"Well this should then." said the girl, tapping her badge, which read _Head Girl_. "You don't want points taken from Slytherin before you even board the train, do you Malfoy? If you do, continue with what you're doing." 

Malfoy gave her a sour look, then turned and walked away. The other three followed. 

The boy in front snickered, and the girl shook her head. "Malfoy, McGonagall, and thier two servants. Even thier fellow Slytherins can't stand them. You guys allright?" 

Aberforth nodded, and Albus started, "Thank you, Miss-" 

"Weasley. Bea Weasley. These are my brothers, Gerald, Lawerence, and Igor. And don't bother thanking me. Someone has to stop that slime from thinking they own the school." They heard a whistle. "Ah, here comes the train!" 

In the train came, and everyone started crowding thier way towards the edge of the platform. Bea, Gerald(who was clearly oldest of the three boys), and Aberforth waved thier arms and pushed through the crowd until they arrived in front of an empty comparment. 

"Listen, I have to go." said Bea Weasley. "See you when we get there." She hurried off. 

Gerald hmphed. "Couldn't even stay to help us load our trunks, could she?" 

A few minutes later, the trunks were loaded, the six of them were seated comfortably in the compartment, and introductions had gone all around. 

"Malfoys," growled Alastor promptly. "Think they're better then me just because mum and dad are Muggle-born. Father's mentioned them plently of times. They're no good, they are." 

"You don't need to tell us that," said Gerald dryly. "Ricimer Malfoy's in my year, as well as his shadow Anthemius McGonagall, and his servants Majorian Crabbe and Olybrius Goyle. They're rich, they're arrogant, they're Slytherins, as your father can probably testify, Alastor, they'reway too involved in the Dark Arts, they're cowardly, and they're Malfoys. I'm starting my fifth year, by the way. Lawerence is starting third, and Igor here's starting period." 

"You'll have to worry about teasing, Albus," Lawerence warned. "Because your brother, he, well, to be honest-" 

"I know," sighed Albus and Aberforth as one. 

"Though I s'spose you could be sorted into Ravenclaw," said Gerald thoughtfully. "Don't know how they'd take to that. Aberforth Dumbledore's brother in Ravenclaw!" 

"Are you in Ravenclaw?" asked Albus, who did want the conversation to be about his brother. 

"No, we're all in Gryffindor," replied Gerald. "Bea, Lawerence, and I. Anne was before she graduated, and Igor's going to be in Gryffindor too, we're all quite sure of it." 

Albus's attention was directed to the youngest boy. He was not paying attention to theconversation, but was staring out the window at the crowd. He did not seem to be looking at anyone in particular. "Aren't you, Igor?" asked Gerald, tapping Igor on the shoulder and making the boy jump. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course." Then he went back to gazing out the window. 

Igor did not speak again while they were in the station. Lawerence, who was the only one amoung them with a watch, was just announcing the train left in five minutes when a boy with messy light-brown hair entered. 

"Hi." he said nervously. "Can I sit here?" 

"Come right in," said Gerald. "I'm Gerald Weasley, these are Lawerence and Igor my brothers,these are brothers Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore, and this is Alastor Moody. Now who mightyou be?" 

"Edward Potter." 

The whistle sounded, and the train started to move, and Igor spoke on his own accord for the firsttime. "We're going." Albus had never heard anyone sound more excited. Everyone looked at him,and Igor hastily went back to looking out the window. 

Albus turned and stared out his window too. They were pulling out of the station. London was flashing by. For awhile he just stared out the window, as the conversation continued between the others. 

It was a little before noon that Albus was finally distracted from the window by the sound of giggling just outside the compartment. He looked up just as the source of the giggling entered:two very pretty girls, both wearing thier robes, the first definitly older then the second. But it was the second who caught Albus's eye. She had thick blond hair that fell past her shoulders onto her robes. Her mouth was small, her eyebrows high and thick, her eyes a deep sea green. 

The older girl, however, also had her admirerers. She had burnette hair and rosy cheeks, and Gerald's face looked just as rosy. "Divia!" He said in delight. Everyone else grinned, and Lawerence and Aberforth both snickered. Gerald did look amusing. "Divia Diggory." whispered Aberforth to Albus, Alastor, and Edward. "His _girlfriend._" 

The second girl, meanwhile, sat down next to Albus. "Hello." His heart jumped, blood rushed to his cheeks. 

"Oh, yes, Divia," said Gerald. "Who's your little friend?" He nodded towards the other girl. 

"Well your friend seems to like her," commented Divia, causing Albus' blush to deepen. "Your brother Albus, I assume, Aberforth?" 

"Yes, that's Albus." 

"Well, your brother's new girlfriend-" Albus disproved his previous belief that he couldn't get any redder- 

"Don't!" said the girl angrily. She turned and walked out. 

"Emily, don't go leaving!" Divia got up and followed her out. 

"Divia, don't go so soon!" Gerald followed them both. 

As soon as he was gone, everyone laughed, even Albus, and the conversation resumed. 

Albus returned his attention to the window, but he wasn't really paying attention to the landscapeoutside anymore. His thoughts dwelled on the blond girl called Emily for the rest of the journey. Not that he thought he wanted her to be his girlfriend, at least he didn't think so anyway, well... 

A few hours later... 

The train finally pulled into the small Hogsmeade station and the six of them, now in robes, got off. It was a clear night, though somewhat windy. 

"All first years this way!" called an old man from one end. Albus, Igor, Edward, and Alastor made thier way through the crowd towards him. Albus's fear, which had been lost in thought of Emily, returned in full force, but now there was no older brother to inch closer to. On his left, Alastor looked tense, on his right, Edward looked merely nervous, and on Edward's right, Igor looked too excited for fear. 

Along a narrow path they went to the edge of a large lake. On the other side stood Hogwarts, and for a second Albus was overwhelmed by its magnificence. 

"Four people per boat!" commanded the old man. Albus, Alastor, Edward, and Igor all climbed intoa boat together. As they sailed across the lake and down a dark tunnel, Albus spotted Emily in another boat. She was looking straight ahead. 

Into a harbor, up a flight of stairs, and finally to a pair of doors. The old man knocked, and the doors were opened by a woman. She was heavily pregnet. 

"Ah, Professor Fawcett," said the old man. "I thought you were on maternity leave." 

"Not for another month," she replied. "Of course I insisted on doing the honors this year." 

"Very well, proceed." The old man turned and left. 

"This way." She led the first-years across the Entrance Hall into a small chamber. It obviously had not been built to accomodate nearly thirty children and a pregent woman, and Albus was squashed between Alastor and Edward. 

"So you're here." said Professor Fawcett. "In a few minutes you will be led into the Great Hall and Sorted into your Houses. There are four Houses:Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. You will basically live with the other members of your House, and your actions will gain or lose your House points." She proceeded to arrange them into a line, no easy feat in the tiny room. Once they were all lined up, she took the lead, and they followed her out into the Great Hall. 

Once again the magnificence overwhelmed Albus, but as Professor Fawcett led the line in front ofthe long table where the teachers were seated, his amazement quickly dissolved back into fear,which was now swiftly becoming terror. 

They came to a halt facing four tables. The Weasleys watched from one table, Aberforth smiled from another, Divia sat at a third, and Malfoy and his cronies stared from a fourth. 

Now Professor Fawcett came with a four-legged stool and a patched, frayed, ragged old hat. Dimly Albus remembered his parents mentioned something about a Sorting Hat at the beginning of his brother's first year- 

Then the hat burst into song: 

_You think I'm a hat   
I'm much more then that!   
As you will no doubt see   
You need to be ordered   
You need to be Sorted   
And you can be Sorted by me!   
I look in your mind   
And in it I find   
Where in the Houses you should be!   
In Gryffindor you are   
If you're braver by far   
Then the ordinary wizard   
In Ravenclaw I find   
You've a wonderful mind   
In which one can get cleverness   
In Hufflepuff you go   
If your mind really shows   
That you are the type who works hard   
To Slytherin I send   
The ones in the end   
Who strive themselves for greatestness   
So now come, put me on!   
I will never be wrong   
I say you have no reason to fear   
By the end of tonight   
You will be where is right   
I have made myself perfectly clear!_

The Hall burst into applause as the Hat finished. Albus's fears were assuaged a little. Only a little. 

"When I call you name," said Professor Fawcett, "you will go to the stool, put the hat on, and sit down. Once you have been Sorted, you will join your Housemates at thier table." 

"Ackeltone, Emily!" 

The beautiful blond girl stepped forwards. Albus's fears were momentarily diluted further by the distraction. She reached the stool, and the hat fell over her green eyes. She sat down. A pause- 

"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat. Divia's table burst into applause. Emily pulled the hat off and ranto sit besides Divia. 

"Bones, Rudolph!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Albus already knew this was his brother's house. Indeed, the table his brotherwas sitting at burst into applause, and Rudolph Bones hurried to sit there. 

"Brank, Lenford!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Cemout, Darien!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Cenjorn, Melantho!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" This time it was Malfoy's table that burst into applause. Albus remembered the way Bea had said "even their fellow Slytherins", suggesting the group as a whole was trouble. He supposed though it probably wouldn't be the end the of the world if he was put into Slytherin, it would probably be his last choice. 

"Culan, Mimi!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Dumbledore, Albus!" 

Albus would never be sure how he got to the stool. He only seemed to take a single step forward and he was sitting on the stool with the hat over his eyes. 

"Oh my," said the Hat. "You have got _potential!_ A lot of intelligence, lots of courage, lots of determination-I'm afraid you won't be joining your brother anytime soon. A bit reluctent to join Slytherin? I suppose we can eliminate that too, there isn't that much here for it anyway. Now...I do think, yes, I do believe you go in GRYFFINDOR!" 

Albus got to his feet, pulled the hat off, and headed towards the Gryffindor table, sitting down beside the applauding Weasleys. Seconds later, "Figg, Arabella" sat down at the Gryffindor table. Albus saw her greeted by a ghost of what looked like some sort of knight. 

Name after name after name. Past the Gs, the Hs, a J and K, Ls. 

"Madison, Florence!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Matthews, Archibald!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

And then, "Moody, Alastor!" 

Alastor was now showing nerves. There was a definite stumble as he walked to the stool, and he looked slightly pale. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat about two second after Alastor had sat down. Looking very pleased, he walked over and plopped down besides Albus. 

"Nelling, Will!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Patil, Sita!" This girl was obviously from India, born probably of aristocratic Muggles who wanted thier daughter, witch or no, educated in England. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Pertek, Amanda!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Potter, Edward!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" Edward hurried over to sit with Albus and Alastor. 

There were now only a few people left. One by one they joined the various tables, until finally Igor was standing alone, looking more excited then ever. 

"Weasley, Igor!" Igor was the fastest to the hat. He sat on the stool for nearly half a minute beforethe Hat finally hollered, "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran all the way to the table and Professor Fawcett took the Sorting Hat away. 

The Headmaster, Professor Dippet, stood up. "On behalf of everyone, I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Before we eat, I have a few things to tell you." 

"First of all, the Forest on the grounds is off-limits for all students. Also, magic is not supposed tobe used in the corridors outside class." 

"That is all." He clapped, and the tables filled with food. 

The fear was gone now, leaving him very hungry. Albus dug in.  [Comments?][1]

   [1]: mailto:izzy@moody.cx



	2. The Family Heirloom

490-1990:1929Izzy here, with my fanfic, "The Family Heirloom" which continues the Very Long Series, and focuses on Emily Ackeltone, who is mine, mine mine! Albus and Hogwarts are still Rowling's, though. The Family Heirloom By Izzy 

"Class dismissed," announced Professor Pomfrey, the Potions Master. 

Emily Ackeltone held back a sigh of relief. She didn't think she could stand sitting behind a cauldron with Albus Dumbledore smirking at her like that much longer. As they got up to go, she packed her things as quickly as possible and hurried to the door. 

But by now, two weeks into school, he was prepared for this. He'd already packed his things and was waiting for her at the door. "Beat you." he declared proudly. 

"Out of my way," she said, knowing even as she did it was no use. When she tried to move around him, he promptly stepped in front of her. 

She sighed, and considered yelling for Professor Pomfrey, but that seemed stupid. So she pushed past him with difficultly, and hurried off. He stared for a moment, then went and joined the other Gryffindors on the way to History of Magic. 

Emily had already learnt the hard way that Dumbledore seemed determined to make her life miserable. Divia said it was because he had a crush on her. Emily didn't see how this would compel him to torment her, and she just wanted him to stop. 

"So, what does everyone intend to do now?" asked Mimi Culan. Herbology had been cancelled for reasons unrevealed. 

"I'm going to the common room to practice the lighting spell," answered Darian Cemout. "Anyone care to join me?" 

"I'm for it," answered Stuart Jennings. 

"Me too," added Amanda Pertek. "What about you, Emily?" 

Emily opened her mouth to agree, but then she remembered something. Before she had set off for Hogwarts, her father had told her about a family secret that was situated in Hogwarts that she'd been wanting to check out but hadn't had the chance to. Now seemed a good opportunity. So she said, "You guys go ahead. I'll join you." Making sure the Gryffindors were far enough away she set off. 

"Where're you going?" Amanda called after her. 

"Uh, library," she lied. They seemed to accept this explanation, and headed off. 

As soon as they were out of sight, she headed off towards her destination, slipping through crowds of students headed for the second class of the day. She headed for the fourth floor, walking so slowly by the time she reached it, everyone else was in class. 

Trying not to make any noise, she walked along the corridor. In her mind, she was repeating, _Eighth doorknob from the right._

She reached the doorknob. No doubt more then one student had complained that the door refused to open. The truth was, it opened only for people of Emily's family. She glanced around the empty hall, made sure noone was looking, and turned the knob. It felt warm in her palm. 

The door opened, and she stepped into a room just large enough for a few people to sit in. She closed the door behind her. A single very bright candle lit the room up. 

The room was empty. Her father had taken everything with him when he had graduated. Time to start redecorating. 

She first pulled out a blue jewel, the same color as the water in the lake. She placed it in the corner. Her father had advised her to do this. It would alert her should anyone else find thier way into the room. 

As she placed the jewel in the corner, her hand brushed the wall. It started to hum. She looked at it in confusion. Her father hadn't mentioned anything about this. Was he saving it for a surprise? As Emily watched in astonishment, a hole formed in the wall, like it did in Diagon Alley. Beyound it appeared to be another room. 

This was certainly very strange. Gripping her wand, though she didn't know any spells to defend herself, she stepped through the hole. 

She was comforted to note the hole in the wall remained opened, and she could flee back into the first room and hopefully into the corridor if need be. The room was identical to the first, except there was a door to the side. Catiously she opened it. 

Beyound it was a swirling grey mist. She peeked her head in. 

"_Lumos, lumos_" Her wand emitted a feeble light. She repeated the charm again, and the light strengthened. But the light revealed nothing more then swirling grey mist. She lowered the wand, but couldn't find a floor. 

She drew back and closed the door. She'd write a letter to her father tonight asking if he knew anything about it. But she wasn't going into an unknown grey mist that quickly. 

She turned the light off and walked back into the first room. The hole closed behind her. She checked her watch. It read, "Stay Put". She sat down. 

A second later, she knew why, she could hear the footsteps of someone coming down the corridor. Then she heard voices, belonging to Slytherin first-years who would have been in Herbology if it hadn't been cancelled. They were speaking very softly, and she put her ear to the door to listen. 

First, the voice of Archibald Matthews:"Don't you think we should tell someone?" 

Then, Claudius Travers, "Archie, they were probably kidding! He hasn't attacked anywhere in England yet, he wouldn't tackle Hogwarts on his first attack!" 

"He would if he wants to impress that Muggle ally of his. And there is a Jewish Muggle-born amoung our classmates." 

"There is? But the British Muggles got rid of thier Jews centuries ago!" 

"That was centuries ago, and the Jews came back. Arabella Figg's parents are Jewish Muggles." 

"They wouldn't attack the school just for her. They'd be really stupid." 

"No offense to your *brother*, Claudius, but they are kind of stupid if you think about it. If you really disagreed with them, you should-" 

"I'm not turning my own brother in, Archie!" 

"Well then just turn in Malfoy!" Thier voices were getting softer as they walked away. 

"He'll name my brother!" Thier voices died out. 

Emily fell back against the wall of the room in a daze. She well they were talking about Grindelwald, a German dark wizard who had been gaining power and attacking people at completely random intervals. But the conversation she had just heard-it revealed he had an ally amoung the Muggles, and two of his supporters in Hogwarts itself, and the danger to one of her classmates! 

When her watch read, "You know what to do", she exited into the corridor, and headed down the corridor. 

She was only halfway down it when she stopped short, realizing that contrary to her watch's opinion, she had no idea what she was going to do. She had no idea of where Professor Dippett was, or what she was going to say to him. And how would she explain how she had overheard them? They'd never believe her if she tried to explain that. It was only her word against Malfoy and Travers, and they might not believe her there either. And if they knew she knew, who knew what danger that would put her in? 

_They were probably kidding anyway. There's no way they could attack Hogwarts. No way._

She turned and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room, even as a feeling settled in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't doing the right thing. [Comments?][1]

   [1]: mailto:izzy@moody.cx



	3. The Flying Lesson From Hell

490-1990:1929Izzy here, with my fanfic, "The Flying Lesson from Hell", another story in my Very Long Series, from 1929. Alastor, Albus, and Arabella are Rowling's, but I own Claudius and Mounsier Hooch. The Flying-Lesson From Hell By Izzy 

"Ever flown?" Albus asked Alastor as the first-year Gryffindors headed down for thier first flying lesson. 

"Once," answered Alastor. From the tone of his voice, he didn't want to go into it, and Albus did not push further. 

Arabella Figg, however, had other ideas. "And what happened?" 

Alastor ignored her. She proceeded to stare at him as if attempting to stare him into answering her until they found the Slytherins and the flying teacher, Mounsier Hooch. Each of the Slytherins had a broom in front of them, and the Gryffindors quickly moved to the remaining ones. Edward knelt down to inspect them. "Shooting Stars!" he commented, impressed. 

"I heard last year's brooms weren't quite as impressive," said Cynthia Lupin. "They replaced them just this year. Was long overdue, too." 

"Quiet!" barked Mounsier Hooch. "Everyone put your right hand over your broom and say "up"." 

"Up." said Albus, with everyone else. Nothing happened. 

"No, no, no," growled Mounsier Hooch. "UP!" 

"UP!" they all said, much louder. Still nothing happened. 

Or so Albus thought until Igor squealed in triumph, and Claudius Travers and Archibald Matthews began yelling, "Hey! What's wrong with your brooms! Easy as pumpkin juice!" 

"UP UP UP!" Mounsier Hooch screamed. 

"UP UP UP!" But none of the other brooms would move. 

"This is not a good class," snarled Mounsier Hooch, and he paced up and down, each student flinching when he approached. 

"Very well. We will have to learn the hard way." He then showed them how to mount thier brooms. Albus tried hard not to flinch again when he inspected thier grips. 

"Now you take your right foot, and you kick the ground." He demonstrated, hovering above in a way which did not truely impress Albus, who had had a fair amount of experience with brooms. He was impressed very much, however, when Mounsier Hooch glared down apon. "Well? Go!" 

Albus kicked so hastily that his takeoff was destabilizing and it was several panic-ridden seconds before he was hanging steadily in the air. And his takeoff was smooth perfection compared to Alastor's. It seemed to Albus more for fear then lack of skill, but Alastor was soon soaring very high with an obvious lack of control, and clinging on for dear life, his eyes closed. 

Igor, on the other hand, seemed to be having no problems at all, and Edward's takeoff had also been fairly steady. Arabella was very clearly last off the ground, but it must have paid off, because her takeoff was one of the smoothest. 

Due to the lack of steering, Alastor's broom eventually plummeted towards the ground, knocking aside Cynthia(who had just steadied herself), and crashing into Sita Patil, who seemed to be having a lot of trouble with her broom. They both hit the ground. 

Mounsier Hooch descended apon the two of them. "What is wrong with you, boy?!" he roared. "You do not-" Sita whimpered, and Cynthia descended, and ran over to the mangled heap of Alastor, Sita, and two Shooting Stars. 

"-and if you had hit the wrong surface, you might have been killed, and that is inexcusable-" 

"Her leg is broken," announced Cynthia. "She should go to the Hospital Wing." 

"-and you have broken this girl's leg, and I am taking 20 points from Gryffindor, and you are to apologize to her immediately!" 

Albus landed and helped Cynthia distangle the two of them. "Sorry." muttered Alastor to Sita. 

"No hard feelings," she grunted in reply, she kept wincing in pain, her leg was white. 

"I'll take her up to the Hospital Wing," offered Dido Halagard. She helped Sita up. "Can you walk?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well, try, I can't be leaving such incompetents around brooms alone!" snapped Mounsier Hooch. 

For some reason this seemed to upset Sita. She glared at Mounsier Hooch, then put her head high, and began painfully walking, with Dido's aid, towards the castle. 

"Everyone back to the ground," Mounsier Hooch barked. 

Half the Slytherins were in the air, they landed. Edward and Igor touched down easily. Arabella was taking longer, no doubt trying to make her landing flawless. 

While Arabella was landing, ignoring Mounsier's Hooch's yelling at her to hurry up, Claudius started laughing, and said. "What happened to you, Moody?" 

Alastor glared defiantly at him. Arabella landed. "Okay, we are going to try that again, and you'd better get it right this time!" His voice increased in volume, and several people jumped. 

This attempt went considerably better. Albus found no trouble controlling his broom, and nor, it seemed, did anyone else. Except Alastor. Though his takeoff wasn't too shabby, in the air a look of terror crossed his face, and he lost his grip. The broom flew high again, and Alastor fell off and went tumbling down. 

Mounsier Hooch intercepted him and caught him-Albus suspected delibrately-by the ear. Alastor grimaced, and looked like he wanted to scream. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, BOY? WHY CAN YOU NOT LISTEN-" 

"I listened," squeaked Alastor, his grimace increasing. Albus for one thought he would have screamed by this point. 

"THEN WHY WERE YOU SO CLUMSY AS TO FALL OFF YOUR BROOM?" 

Alastor did not respond. Mounsier Hooch shook him. "ANSWER ME, BOY! WHY DID YOU FALL OFF!" 

"I think I know why," said a quiet voice. Arabella. 

"And what, pray tell, is why?" he said to her dangerously. She appeared unfazed. 

"I've seen this in the Astronomy Tower too. He always sits in the middle. At one point Albus suggested they sit by the window, and Alastor went to quite a lot to talk him out of it. He's afraid of heights." 

"I'm not afraid of heights!" protested Alastor. 

With a look of disgust, Mounsier Hooch descended and flung poor Alastor onto the ground. There was a crack. "10 more points from Gryffindor, and don't tell me you've broken your leg too!" 

Albus landed next to Alastor, and watched as he tried to get to his feet. He noted his arm was white. "No, he's broken his arm." 

"Don't get sharp with me boy! You!" He pointed at Arabella. "Take him up to the Hospital Wing-and be quick about it." Arabella began her descent, slowly, as usual. "I said be quick about it, before I take more points off!" 

This got her to speed up. With a gentleness that Albus had not associated her with, she took Alastor's arm and starting to lead him to the school. 

A red-faced Alastor pulled away. "I don't need you to lead me." 

"Have it your way then." Off they walked. 

Claudius started laughing. The other Slytherins joined in. It took some time for them to calm down, while Mounsier Hooch scowled at them, but did nothing. 

One thing was certain. Albus wasn't going to be joining the Quidditch team.


	4. Mad-Fist

490-1990:1929Izzy here, with my fanfic, "Mad-Fist", the next chapter of my Very Long Series, featuring Alastor, who is Rowling's, Claudius, who is mine, and various other people of these two ownerships. Mad-Fist By Izzy 

"Now," said Professor McMillan, the Herbology teacher, "you do not touch this flakebush, under any circumstances, understand?" 

There were nods, murmers of "yes, sir", and "yeh, whatever you say", much of the last from the Gryffindors. Professor McMillan was head of Slytherin House(noone was quite sure why he was Herbology teacher), and was disliked by most students outside his House, and many students within his House as well. The first-years of which were making up thier missed Herbology lesson with the Gryffindors. 

"I bet that's the reason why Herbology was cancelled last week," whispered Alastor. "There's probably something important going on with that flakebush. Do unusual things sometimes happen with flakebushes?" 

"I can check," whispered Edward back. 

"Moody, Potter, what are you whispering about?" asked Professor McMillian. "Plotting how to disturb the flakebush?" 

"No, sir" answered Edward truthfully. 

"Five points from Gryffindor," and then he set them to work, trimming transtems. 

Trimming transtems was a pretty boring job, and three weeks into school and two days after thier disastrous flying lesson, Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same room without thier minds fully occupied was recipie for trouble. But, as Cynthia had pointed out earlier that day, Professor McMillian probably wanted that, so he could take points off Gryffindor. Having a talkative older brother in third year made her an expert on all the teachers. Albus and Edward were taking turns keeping close eye on Alastor, for any sign he might lose his temper. 

They had barely been working twenty minutes, when Claudius say, just loud enough for them to hear, "Well, nothing happening yet..." 

Alastor instantly looked up to stare at them. "Ignore them," whispered Albus to him. 

"You know," Claudius continued, "I've heard transtems are used for transport. I wonder if they transport abruptly, and where the transportee would end up?" 

"They don't," whispered Edward. "They're used in Floo Powder." Alastor didn't appear to hear him. He was now glaring at Claudius suspiciously. 

He glanced up at the roof. "I could see them going up, up high, high, high...to the top of the greenhouse at least." 

"The nerve of him!" They heard Sita whisper to Dido. 

"Perhaps we should test the stems," continued Claudius. "When we're done trimming them. Who on, I wonder?" He gave a very long glance towards Alastor, who was shaking with fury. "Hey Moody! Care to give the sticks a test?" 

Alastor did not respond. "He's trying to provoke you, don't rise to it!" whispered Albus, desperatly praying Alastor would listen. 

"Well? Why aren't you answering? Scared?" 

Alastor snapped. He charged Claudius, dodging Albus and Edward's attempts to stop him. Seconds later the two were trying to kill each other with fists, Arabella was yelling, "Fight, fight, fight!", several of the Slytherins were laughing, and Albus, Edward, and Archibald were trying to pull Claudius and Alastor apart. 

Professor McMillan reached them and with one forceful move had pulled them apart.("Awww," sighed Arabella). "What happened?" 

"He threatened me," growled Alastor. 

"He jumped up and attacked me!" yelled Claudius. 

"Claudius merely made a few wild suggestions," said Archibald very quietly. 

"He was trying to provoke Alastor and suceeded," answered Edward. 

"Detention for both of you. Twenty points from Slytherin, fifty from Gryffindor. And five more, Miss Figg." Arabella made a sound in her throat. 

"You shouldn't have let him do that," said Albus softly to Alastor a few minutes later. 

Alastor gave him such an angry glare he thought it wise to say no more.  [Comments?][1]

   [1]: mailto:izzy@moody.cx



	5. When Fawcett is Away...

490-1990:1929 Izzy here, with my fanfic, "When Fawcett is Away", a another bit of 1929 in my Very Long Series. This is a Gerald story, and he's mine. In fact, I think all the characters mentioned in this one are mine, and the setting alone is Rowling's. 

When Fawcett is Away...   
By Izzy 

Lawerance was eating dinner. Igor was not, he was trying to talk about something. Gerald was ignoring them both. For the thousandth time that evening, he checked his timetable: 

Double Astronomy with Slytherin. 12:00 A.M. 

Yesterday, Professor Fawcett had dissapeared from the staff table. At lunch, Professor Dippett had introduced thier substitute teacher. He looked rather gullible. Gerald had seen Malfoy eye him with malicious intent. As usual, he would circumvent the Prefects. Gerald alone could stop him. Tonight would be a hard night. 

He was heading out of the Great Hall when Divia intercepted him. "Hey, Gerald. Would you care to-" 

Usually he probably would, but he couldn't tonight. He had a job to do. "Not tonight." He cut her off. "Tommorrow night, perhaps." 

"Okay." She gave him a quick kiss and went off. 

Once she was out of sight, she shook her head, grinning. He was taking matters into his own hands again, she knew. Bea would stop him if Divia told her, but Divia wasn't going to. His obsession with opposing Malfoy was rather amusing to Divia, and no doubt the tale Gerald told her tommorrow would serve as a day's entertainment for her, and week's entertainment for young Emily. 

Gerald took the stairs two at a time. Couldn't waste a moment. Up at the picture, he gave the password("spotted drake"). The common room was empty. Now came the risky part. 

He first walked to the door leading to the girl's dormitories. He carefully put his ear to the door for any noise within. Hearing none, he slid the door open just enough to pass, stepped into the corridor, closing the door behind him. 

Silent as a Jobberknoll, he moved up the stairs to the top, to the door marked "Seventh-years". Once again he listened for any noise inside. Hearing none, he stealthily slid inside. 

Indentifying his sister's trunk, he hurried over to her bed and reached up to her cabinet. There he pulled out a stack of papers. The one on top contained the information he wanted. He slid it into his pocket. It would never be missed; Bea rarely looked at her papers after filing them. 

Then he heard a noise outside. Quick as lightening, he replaced the papers, closed the cabinet, and slid under the bed. He had to squeeze to fit. He tried hard not to breath too loudly. 

Pressed into the floor, he couldn't see a thing, but he could indentify the two girls who had just entered by thier voices. They were Melanie Brocklehurst and Maria Halliwit, the two gossips of Gryffindor. He could be stuck under the bed for awhile. 

Then he noted his own name was being said, and he stiffened. "Gerald wasn't looking, so then of course, Diggory turned and winked!" Melanie Brocklehurst was saying. "You know how possessive he is. I think she's getting sick of it." 

Under the bed, Gerald tried to shake his head, but there wasn't enough room. They're both big gossips. He reminded himself. It's likely over half the things they say aren't true. 

"Well, I don't think she would have done if it would have had any results." Maria answered. 

"He's still lusting after Eleanora." She made a noise in her throat. "Now that's just sick." 

Who was lusting after Eleanora? Who was Divia winking at? She's not winking at anyone! They're making it up. 

Then he heard another voice, and relief flooded him. It was Tertia Garrison. She was a good friend of his, she knew of his plans to come up here, she knew he was here right now, and she would get these dangerous gossips out. 

"Hey, Melanie, Maria!" he heard her yell, persumably from the door. "You'll never guess what I heard!" 

"What?" 

"Well, I think you need to hear it from the source. Come on." 

Gerald waited several seconds after thier voices had faded. Then he crawled out into the deserted dorm. Very carefully, he peeked out through the entrance, just in time to see Tertia lead the girls out into the common room. A minute later she came hurrying back up the stairs. 

"Too late. The common room is full. You'll have to stay up here." 

"How long?" 

"No telling. Come on, best get off the stairs." 

For the first time in a long time, Gerald was frightened. He'd been caught in the girl's dorms the previous year, and he wouldn't put it past them to expel him if they caught him again. 

Tertia led him into her dorm , which was thankfully empty. "By the way," he asked, trying to act as if there was no problem, "who's lusting after Eleanora?" 

"What?" asked Tertia. 

"Someone is lusting after Eleanora, and I heard Divia winked at him." 

By the way Tertia was looking at him, she knew exactly where he had heard this. "Gerald. You're listening to the nonsense Halliwit and Ryte are spouting again. Divia isn't winking at anyone, though several people are after Eleanora. She's newly Quidditch captian, it's be expected." 

Though he was still bothered at being called possessive, this eased Gerald's mind. At least it eased his mind as much as it could be eased given his current predicament. 

About half an hour passed, while Tertia began doing homework. Then she shook her head. "We need to sneak you out." She pointed her wand at him. "Minus." 

Gerald felt himself begin to shrink. When he was barely bigger then a snitch she said, "Halte." 

She scooped him up and said, "There. I'll put you in my pocket until we're out of the common room." She sounded very loud. 

Gerald had never been in Tertia's pocket before. After about a minute of being so, he decided to avoid it again if he could. As she walked, he was jostled against something sharp, something big, and something rather small. And the pocked pitched sickeningly as she went down the stairs. He heard voices as they entered the common room, all muffled. They died down, and he felt a drop as they descended through the potrait hole. Then he was scooped out of the pocket and placed on the floor. There seemed to be no walls, the uneven floor just dissapeared into the horizon. 

She pointed her wand at Gerald. "Reverse." 

Nothing happened. 

"Uh oh...Reverse, Reverse!" Still nothing. "Um...I'll take you down to Miss Lews!" Miss Lews was the matron. 

He was back in her pocket, and now she was running, jostling the contents on the pocket something awful. He yelled at Tertia to slow down, but his voice had been reduced, and she didn't hear him through the cloth. At long last she slowed down, and he assumed they must have reached the hospital wing. 

Miss Lews was considered by many of the students to be an old bat. Gerald didn't. He considered her to be a person who asked way too many questions. He spent at least five more minutes in Tertia's pocket while she tried to answer questions. Then she took him out. Miss Lews was staring down at him, and Gerald actually might have compared her to a bat, except she was much too big. Very big, from his viewpoint. 

"This will take hours to reverse." He heard her say. "You'll have to miss your Astronomy class tonight." 

"My class?" squeaked Gerald. "But Malfoy-" 

"Don't try to speak," Miss Lews advised him. "Your words are not comprehensible." 

Furious at himself, at Tertia, and at the world in general, Gerald resignedly let Miss Lews pick him up and put on top of a bed. He had been in the hospital wing before, and had amused himself by staring at the ceiling. But now he couldn't see the ceiling. It was too far up. 

Miss Lews zapped him with a beam of light, and instantly he felt himself start to grow. Pleased at how the bedsheets were shrinking, he tried to say, "Thanks." 

His words still came out a squeak. He looked up. Tertia and Miss Lews looked just as big. He could feel himself growing, but he wasn't increasing in size very much. 

"You have to watch how you say the -us." explained Miss Lews. "The way you did it, no doubt ignoring the instructions of Professor McCormack not to practice it, it is difficult to reverse. Gryffindor shall lose 15 points." Neither Gerald nor Tertia thought to complain. "Now you are to go." Neither protested. 

As he continued to grow, Gerald lay back and watched the ceiling. It didn't look much bigger then it had two minutes ago.


	6. Malfoy Will Play

490-1990:1929 Izzy here, with my fanfic, "...Malfoy Will Play", the next story of the 1929 segment of the Very Long Series. The Malfoy the title refers to is mine, as Gerald, his classmates(I think), the substitute...hell, is there anyone here who's Rowling's? The setting is, of course. 

...Malfoy Will Play 

By Izzy 

The scene was strangely reminiscent of the previous week. Lawerance was eating dinner while Igor tried to talk, and Gerald ignored them both. This night, however, would be different from last week's. Tonight he didn't need to sneak into the girl's dorms, and even if he did, Tertia had long since perfected the Shrinking Spell, so he wouldn't end up back in the Hospital Wing. But then, having to undergo that was much easier then having to deal with the horrors Malfoy could cook up. 

Divia approached him as the exited the Great Hall. "Hi, Gerald. Would you care to go for a walk tonight?" 

"Certainly!" Out they went, Divia putting on her cloak, making Gerald wish he had his when he realized how cold outside it was. He put an arm around her. She was warm. Very warm. 

"Here." She streched out her cloak and wrapped it around him. This brought them into very close contact. Very close. 

Gerald was sixteen now, and he was starting to consider himself old enough for some things. He snuggled in closer to her. She looked at him. "Just cold." 

"Gerald," sighed Divia, "please remember that _I_ am still 15!" 

It would be three months, Gerald reminded himself, before Divia was 16. Three long months. And even then, she might consider herself too young. But he would wait. 

"There is something I'd like to show you tonight. I was intending to show you last week, but," she chuckled, "it seemed you were busy." 

Gerald blushed and did not speak, until she point to the ground and said, "There. Look at that." 

She pointed to the grass. "I see nothing. There's a puddle down there-" 

"Look closer at the puddle." 

He bent down. It was a rather odd puddle, come to think of it, as it didn't seem to have a bottom. 

"It's a capsule pool. Give it twenty years, it'll cover half this field. Cool, huh?" 

Gerald didn't think so. It meant more waiting. Wait for Divia to turn 16. Wait for the pool to grow. He'd waited a week to face off Malfoy. At least there he wouldn't wait much longer. 

Midnight 

Malfoy ended up getting there first. He and his three companions looked up and smirked identical smirks. Gerald ignored them. Smirks couldn't do anything. 

Still, he was grateful Tertia had arrived. He didn't really relish the idea of being all alone with the Slytherin boys. He sat down next to her. 

Then Shawn Dollins came in. He was quite smart, but rather prone to tripping, and really more of a Ravenclaw. Not wanting to give Malfoy an excuse to laugh, Gerald stood up and went over to greet him, and within seconds had him sitting down without having tripped. 

The female Slytherins came streaming in, and Gerald ignored them easily. There were five girls, and not one worth paying attention to in the whole bunch. They weren't even to be feared, outgossiped by Brocklehurst and Halliwit. 

It was a few minutes later that he wondered where the other Gryffindors had gotten to. "Where are the others?" he whispered to Tertia. She shrugged. "I haven't seen them." she whispered back. 

Was it just his imagination, or was Malfoy's smirk getting bigger? 

The substitute came in. "Good, um, early morning." Now Malfoy's smirk was bigger. 

"Is everyone here?" Another increase in that smirk. 

Tertia answered. "No, there should be seven more people." 

"Well, we'll have to wait for them then." 

They waited. About ten minutes later, the teacher said, "Well, we'll start without them. Now, where are you studying?" 

"Up there," Tertia answered. She pointed towards the constellation Pegasus. 

"Ah, Pegasus. Can anyone tell me what you've learned about it so far?" 

"We've learned everything," said McGonagall. 

"No we haven't," said one of the Slytherin girls in annoyance. Gerald couldn't quite remember her name. Malfoy supplied it in an angry whisper to her, "Augusta..." She spared him a rather flirtatious smirk before continuing, "We were on the delta and gamma stars." 

"Allright," said the substitute. Gerald took careful note of the look he gave Malfoy and McGonagall, and the looks they gave back. He mentally cursed, realizing the substitute didn't realize the full extent of the problem. "Now, can anyone tell me about the-" 

At this point, the door swung open, and in came the rest of the Gryffindors. Several of them were limping very badly. Once again Gerald's eyes swung towards Malfoy. His expression hadn't changed, but nor had it needed to. 

Gerald felt a terrible feeling come over him. He had failed. Malfoy had pulled his malicious trick before Gerald had thought to act. 

Ricimer Malfoy watched Weasley with amusement, doubly so because he hadn't actually been responsible for the state of the Gryffindors who had just come in. He wondered briefly who had been, but it didn't really matter. He loved seeing that Gryffindor idiot get his comeuppance, and his mindset towards Ricimer actually helped, which was even more delightful. 

Still, by the time the Astronomy class, which went smoothly once the Gryffindors had settled down, was over, Ricimer's curiousity was getting the better with him. Making sure none of the Gryffindors were in earshot, he murmered to Anthemius, "Were you responsible for that?" 

Anthemius grinned wickedly. "No, that wasn't me, but I know who it was..." 

"Who?" 

But try as he might, Ricimer was never able to get that particular answer out of the boy who would normally tell him anything and everything. 

* * *

Comments? 


End file.
